La navidad en la sociedad de almas -Listo!
by Los 4 Bleachers
Summary: ¿que pasara si esta navidad es festejada en la sociedad de almas? Pasen y lean! mucha diversión y risa por parte de los shinigamis y nuestros protagonistas de la serie! ICHIRUKI! #Renji Friendzone y mas!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaa, este es mi primer fic y porfis denle una oportunidad cierto onee-chan  
Onee-chan: moños y chappys lalalalala  
Jeje bien los dejo con mi fic espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**La navidad en la sociedad de almas**

(Sociedad de almas, escuadrón 13)  
Rukia; ya llegamos Ukitake-taichou  
Ukitake; bien, veo que vienes acompañada (dijo mirando a cierto peli naranja a su lado)  
(ichigo solo hizo un mal gesto)  
Ukitake; porque ese mal gesto Ichigo-kun  
Rukia; es que nii-sama no quiso que ichigo entrara al escuadrón  
Ukitake; hm, ya veo, y a que iban a ir con byakuya?  
Rukia; íbamos a hablarle sobre la navidad  
Ukitake; navidad?  
Ichigo; si, es una celebración humana que se celebra el 25 de diciembreon  
Kiyone y Sentaro; que tal si este año celebramos navidad taichou (dijeron al mismo tiempo)oye no digas lo mismo que yo(en un tono enojado)que no me copies  
Ukitake; kiyone sentaro tranquilos (dijo de un modo pacifico) no se preocupen ichigo-kun rukia –chan yo le avisare a byakuya sobre eso y pediremos permiso para hacer una gran fiesta  
Rukia; esa es una gran idea ¿no es asi Ichigo?  
Ichigo; si ya que-cuando de pronto se escucha el celular de Ichigo-rukia hay que irnos papá nos espera para la cena  
Rukia; taichou pido permiso para retirarnos  
Ukitake; no te preocupes rukia-chan estamos en confianza  
Ichigo; adiós ukitake  
Ukitake; adiós chicos  
(En la residencia Kurosaki)  
Ishiin; ichigooooooooo  
Ichigo(dándole una patada); ¿que quieres viejo?  
Ishin; solo quería saludarte de la manera mas amable TTOTT  
Ichigo; si como tu digas  
Karin; hola ichi-nii, hola rukia-chan  
Ichigo; hola Karin  
Rukia;(empieza a sonar el celular de rukia) si me disculpan(sale a contestar y el despistado de Ichigo alarmado peso qe era un hollow y la siguió)  
Ichigo; ¿Qué ocurre?  
Rukia; era ukitake-taichou  
Ichigo; ¿Qué te dijo?  
Rukia; habló sobre la fiesta de navidad que querían organizar matsumoto-san y el en la junta de capitanes  
Ichigo; ah, y ¿que te dijo?  
Rukia; que si los dejaron  
Ichigo; ah, que bueno, se la van a pasar muy bien y eso de. . .  
Rukia; y quiere que tu lo ayudes a organizar todo  
Ichigo; y la comida y. . . espera ¿que? O.O  
Rukia; si tú eres el único humano en la sociedad de almas y por lo tanto sabes más  
Ichigo(gritando); ¿de que hablas? Ni siquiera mas han preguntado, ¿acaso crees que tengo el tiempo libre?  
Rukia; hablas como si yo fuera quien esta tomando las decisiones, además estamos en vacaciones de invierno. Yuzu me dijo que navidad es época para hacer buenas acciones. La sociedad de almas ya a hecho mucho por ti reconociendo tu poder y dándote el puesto de shinigami sustituto.  
Ichigo; bien me convenciste pero ahora falta convencer a mi familia de que este ausente el 24 o 25 de diciembre  
Rukia; debemos ir a la sociedad de almas y pedir informes detallados  
Ichigo; ¿me vas a ayudar?  
Rukia; si para que veas que no soy tan mala, aparte será interesante  
Ichigo; bien, mañana vamos  
(Orihime va caminando por enfrente de la casa de ichigo por pura casualidad –mentira, iba a acosarlo- los vio y se dirigió a donde estaban-metiche-)  
Orihime; kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san ¿que hacen aquí afuera? Hace frio  
Ichigo; nosotros por lo menos estamos aquí, tu deberías ir a tu casa o pescaras un resfriado  
Rukia; la sociedad de almas llamo hace rato por eso estamos aqui  
Orihime; ah, entiendo ¿no es nada grave?  
Rukia; no, no te preocupes  
Orihime; bueno, esto, planeaba invitarlos a una cena de navidad, si es que pueden  
Ichigo; lo siento, pero de hecho para eso nos llamaron de la sociedad de almas y al parecer no podremos  
Orihime; mmm. . . esta bien, comprendo perfectamente la posición en la que están  
Rukia; Ichigo no seas grosero. Orihime vamos a ver si podemos mover un poco el itinerario para ir a tu fiesta  
Orihime; no, esta bien, después de todo ya tenia planeado invitar a Tatzuki, Chizuru y las demás incluso también a Sado-kun e Ishida-san. . . bueno creo que no debo molestarlos voy en camino a casa de Tatzuki y se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego  
Ichigo; adiós  
Rukia; cuidate  
Ichigo; rukia, hay algo que me llamo la atención  
Rukia; ¿Qué?  
Ichigo; la canción de tu celular decía pyon pyon pyon ¿o me equivoco?  
Rukia; CALLATE  
Ichigo; jajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
(al dia siguiente en el desayuno)  
Ichigo; papá quería preguntarte si podíamos ir a una fiesta de navidad el dia 24  
Ishin; entonces ya no eres antisocial, me alegro mucho, ¿ya tienes novia?. . . (ichigo lo golpea)  
Ichigo;ese no es el punto, entonces ¿si nos vas a dejar?  
Ishin; claro que si, ya casi tienes 16 años y cuando tenia tu edad era igual a ti ( ichigo le da una patada voladora)  
Ichigo; ESO ME OFENDE MAS  
Ishin; tu rukia, nunca tengas novio, los hombres son todos unos traidores. . .  
Karin; tu eres un hombre  
Ishin; tengo que hacer el papel de papá y mamá al mismo tiempo  
Rukia; ^^U  
Ichigo; rukia no es tu hija  
Yuzu; dejen de pelear  
Karin; no les hagas caso yuzu  
(Tocan la puerta)  
Karin; yo abro-abre la puerta-  
Renji; buscamos a kurosaki ichigo  
Karin; ichi-nii te busca el policía tatuado de la otra vez y un tipo misterioso  
(Yo: si vieron el *ova 2* lo entenderán)  
Ichigo; lo que faltaba  
Rukia; *O* nii-sama  
Renji; y RENJI  
(Yo: jajaja forever alone  
One-chan: ni digas porque tu estas igual  
Yo: jajaja lose jajaja)  
Byakuya; nos dieron ordenes de venir a conseguir los materiales para la fiesta  
Renji; pero no sabemos a donde ir  
Ichigo; yo no tengo la culpa de que sean unos inadaptados sociales (los 3 lo golpean) AY, ok ok los voy a ayudar  
Rukia; no hace falta, yo ya soy toda una experta en el mundo real  
Ichigo; mejor también voy yo para asegurarme de que no sean una noticia  
Rukia; pero debemos terminar rápido recuerda que tenemos que ir al seireitei, no podemos regresar con ellos  
Byakuya; nos dieron permiso de llegar hasta mañana  
(Yo: me pregunto que va a hacer un escuadrón sin su capitán y su teniente por 24 horas)  
Ichigo; entonces ¿donde se van a quedar?  
Renji; jeje sobre eso. . .  
Ichigo; no, no quiero mas gente rara en mi casa  
Renji; puedo dormir en el closet  
Rukia; el closet es mio, aparte si entras al closet vas a tener que salir XD  
Renji; jaja que chistosa (sarcásticamente)  
Byakuya; ¿rukia duerme en el closet?  
Ichigo; si. . . digo no, no, eso es solo una expresión muy usada en el mundo real  
Byakuya; en el closet ¿de que habitación?  
Renji; en la de él  
Rukia; :$  
Byakuya; ban. . .  
Ichigo; ahhhhhh  
Rukia; aquí no, aquí no  
Byakuya; bien, cuando estemos en el seireitei tendrás mi venganza ichigo kurosaki  
Renji; kuchiki-taichou eso va a tener que ser después de navidad  
Byakuya; bien. . .  
Rukia; bueno vamos a comprar las cosas o se nos hará tarde  
Ichigo; ¿porque me pasa esto a mi? TToTT  
(Mientras tanto en el seireitei)  
Rangiku; capitán, ¿ya se entero de la fiesta del 24 de diciembre?  
Toshiro; claro que si, soy un capitán, no es la primera vez que te lo digo. ¿Tan siquiera sabes que se va a celebrar?  
Rangiku; claro que si celebramos que no se acabo el mundo  
Toshiro; ya deja ese tema y tira todos los amuletos de la suerte que compraste  
Rangiku; pero sirven para otra cosa  
Toshiro; no, ya tengo mucho contigo y con el capitán comandante llamándome capitán hitsumaya  
Rangiku; hay capitán, no sea tan amargadito, emociónese porque va a haber sake  
Toshiro; me emociono porque espero que saques las botellas de la oficina  
Rangiku; cuente con ello  
(Mientras tanto en el escuadrón 11)  
Kenpachi; ¿que estas haciendo yachiru?  
Yachiru; es mi carta para santa-san  
Kenpachi; y que le vas a pedir  
Yachiru; no Kenny, no puedo decírtelo matsumoto-san me dijo que tenia que ser un secreto hasta navidad  
Kenpachi; ¿y ella que sabe?  
Yumichika; yo le pediré algo hermoso  
Ikakku; y yo algo peligroso  
Yachiru; ¿tu no vas a pedir nada Kenny?  
Kenpachi; claro que no nosotros ya somos grandes para eso  
Yumichika e Ikakku; :c  
Kenpachi; aparte soy muy poderoso no puedo pedir nada mas que un oponente muy poderoso  
Yachiru; ichi va a venir, enfréntalo a él  
Kenpachi; cierto (risa psicópata) iré a prepararme  
Yachiru; ^^ Kenny va a tener una feliz navidad  
(Mientras tanto en el escuadrón 4)  
Unohana; aunque nos den permiso de descansar el día de la fiesta hay que estar alertas por posibles emergencias  
Isane; si, seguramente habrá muchos idiotas que querrán encender pirotecnia  
Hanataro; (pensando en ganju) jajaja es cierto, aparte ya saben como se ponen las cosas con la teniente matsumoto  
Isane; nos van a dar mas trabajo TToTT  
Unohana; después de todo el espíritu de servicio es lo que nos caracteriza al escuadrón 4  
Hanataro; capitana usted siempre sabe que decir  
Yasochika Lemura; si, no se como isane puede tener el segundo puesto  
Isane; ¿eh?  
(Mientras tanto en la tienda de urahara)  
Yoruichi gato; soi fong me contó de una fiesta navideña del gotei 13 ¿crees que nos dejen ir?  
Urahara; no, no me quieren en la sociedad de almas  
Yoruichi; y si le digo a soi. . .  
Urahara; no, ella tampoco me quiere  
Yoruichi;. . . vas a hacer una entrada sorpresiva ¿verdad?  
Urahara; pfff claro que no ¿que te hace pensar eso?  
Yoruichi; (se va)  
Jinta; cuando hará su entrada sorpresiva señor kisuke  
Urahara; no lo voy a decir eso es lo que hace a una entrada sorpresa  
Ururu; ya quiero verlo  
Urahara; ustedes no podrán verlo porque se quedan aquí con tesai  
Jinta, Ururu y Tesai; no es justo TToTT  
(volviendo a la fresa y los inadaptados sociales)  
Rukia; nii-sama se ve tan feliz  
Renji; kuchiki-taichou se ve tan feliz  
(Al mismo tiempo)  
Ichigo; dale unas monedas decían, no se las gastara todas en las maquinas decían  
Rukia; ¡CALLATE ICHIGO! , tan solo mira su expresión  
Ichigo; ¿desde cuando la felicidad de byakuya es nuestra prioridad?  
Renji; pues, como desde que conseguimos todo lo que necesitábamos, yo digo que ya podemos irnos  
Ichigo; ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?  
(Entran por la puerta de la clínica Ichigo y Rukia cargando a Renji y a Byakuya ``heridos")  
Ishin; ¿porque tanto escándalo aquí?  
Rukia; fue una emergencia estos dos hombres están heridos pero con la ayuda de ichigo ya están estables  
Ishin; pero ¿como ocurrió? ¿como es que ustedes están ilesos?  
Ichigo y Rukia; no pensamos en eso antes  
Ishin; bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que puedo morir en paz sabiendo que mis hijos mantendrán la clínica  
Ichigo; (le pone el pie en la cara) rukia no es tu hija  
Ishin; los dejo al tanto de la situación (sale)  
Rukia; se hace tarde, que descansen  
Renji; ¿y todas las cosas?  
Ichigo; no te preocupes, ya las guarde  
Byakuya; rukia. . . que tengas buenas noches  
(rukia se sonroja levemente)  
Ichigo; ¿y no hay buenas noches para mi?  
Byakuya; :NO:  
Renji; ¿y para mi?  
Byakuya; renji, no seas estupido  
Renji; TToTT  
Ichigo; que malo eres byakuya, todavía de que te dejo estar en mi casa, bueno ya vamonos  
(ichigo y rukia entran al cuarto)  
Ichigo; ¿que demonios le pasa a tu hermano?  
Rukia; así es, déjalo ser (abre el closet y ahí estaban todas las cosas que habían comprado) ¿ehhh? ¿A esto te referías con que los habías guardado?

* * *

Jajaja pobre rukia XD  
Pero bueno la vida es asi

Y con esta finalizo mi fic, soy Mizuki Ukitake 13 bye bye


	2. Chapter 2: problemas y preparativos

**Hola, jeje lo se nadie ve el fic pero gracias a **zerathul95 **que por lo que veo es la única que me sigue.**

**Pero bueno si alguien más me ve por favor dejen reviews y así yo sabré si quieren otro capitulo (de una vez les digo son 3 capítulos). **

**Y ya no tengo nada importante que decir solo que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al rey de los trolls ¨kubo-sama¨**

_**Capitulo 2:**__ Problemas y preparativos_

Ichigo: no se me ocurría otro lugar donde no llamaran la atención

Rukia: ¿y donde voy a dormir?

Ichigo: hazte un espacio ahí

Rukia: voy a estar incomoda

Kon: debajo de la cama esta muy cómodo

Ichigo y Rukia: (gritando) tú cierra el hocico

(Suena el celular de Rukia, otra vez ¬¬)(En cuanto la cabeza de ichigo toca la almohada se queda completamente dormido)

*llamada telefónica*

Rukia: hola

¿?:oliss

Rukia: Ah! Rangiku-san ¿Qué pasa?

Rangiku: La asociación femenina de shinigamis iremos para comprar ropa sexy, pasaremos por ti a las 6 a.m., que los chicos no se den cuenta ¿ok?

Rukia: espera yo. . .

*bip. . .bip. . .bip*

Rukia: bueno ya que

*al día siguiente*

(Ichigo tenia un sueño de un tiburón parlante que le decía:

Tiburón: háblame de tus sentimientos

Ichigo: WTF?

Tiburón: Ichigo, háblame de tus sentimientos. Ichigo. Ichigo

Ichigo: ¿De que sentimientos me hablas? ¿Que rayos eres?

Tiburón: Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo.

Renji: Ichigo, Ichigo, despierta de una vez

Ichigo: uf era un sueño

Renji: tengo hambre, que va a haber de desayuno

Ichigo: ya vas a empezar de gorrón, café va a haber café y puro café y te lo vas a tragar

Renji: Ay! No te enojes, voy a despertar a rukia (toca la puerta del closet) hey, rukia, quiero ver cuanto café puedes tomar hasta que tu vejiga se llene (silencio)

Ichigo: *pensaba* mierda, anoche ni supe donde se durmió, y que tal si esta enterrada debajo de las bolsas

Renji: ¿ahí estas? (abre ligeramente la puerta del closet pero ichigo lo impidió y la cerró rápidamente)

Ichigo: renji, ¿que tal si se esta cambiando?

Renji : bueno, es que no me contesta

Ichigo: seguramente esta cansada por la caminada de ayer, déjala descansar (lo arrastra hasta afuera de la habitación y hasta la cocina, pero antes de entrar, se oye la voz de byakuya y ambos se detienen)

Byakuya: . . . por eso cuando una persona es muy apegada a otras, al momento de morir, su alma hecha raíces y parte de ella se queda contigo bla bla bla. . .

Yuzu: que bonitas palabras

Karin: ?

Renji : kuchiki-taicho tiene muy buen corazón

Ichigo: me sorprende que tenga corazón

(todos empiezan a sentarse para desayunar)

Yuzu: después de esto podríamos jugar al juego del que nos conto el señor byakuya, claro si se sienten mejor

Ichigo: no cuenten conmigo, casi no queda tiempo y todavía tengo que averiguar donde esta rukia

Renji:¿como que averiguar donde esta rukia? Tu dijiste que. . .

Ichigo: digo. . . esto. . . yo. . . 0_0U

Renji: ichigo. . .

Karin, Yuzu, Byakuya, Ishin y Renji: ¿donde esta rukia?

Ichigo: wahaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(En alguna tienda de algún centro comercial)

Rangiku: nanao, a ti te quedan los cuellos de tortuga pero también necesitas un escote bonito mmm *buscando*ahh! Pruébate esto (le da un vestido)

Nanao: ¿Qué no esta agujerado?

Rangiku: no, es así. Momo tu pruébate este

Momo: ¿Qué? Está todo transparente

Rangiku: tú pruébatelo

Rukia: realmente es necesario, yo no he aportado nada al club y esto se esta comprando con los fondos, ¿no?

Rangiku: no te preocupes, la asociación de mujeres shinigamis esta creada para ayudar a todas las chicas shinigamis sin excepción, y si que necesitas ayuda con la moda

Rukia: ¿que?

Rangiku: si, mira pruébate este (la empuja al probador). Soy una buena persona ayudando a todas estas mujeres a verse guapas

Isane: ¿y que vamos a hacer con yachiru?

Yachiru: yo también quiero verme guapa como usted, rangiku

Rangiku: awwwwwww que linda, solo por eso te voy a dar una especial atención a ti

Soi Fong: si sabe que no va a lograr eso en el departamento de mujeres, ¿verdad?

Rangiku: cierto hmm. . . ahora vuelvo (corre a la velocidad de la luz agarrando a yachiru de la mano y buscando un vestido para ella) pruébate esté yachiru, ahora vuelvo (corre de nuevo a la velocidad de la luz al departamento de damas)

Nanao: entonces, ¿como se me ve?

Rangiku: soy una genio *o* te queda genial, llevaremos ese

Soi fong: ¿y yo que?

Rangiku: ¿ya te probaste el de rayas negras?

Soi fong: no

Rangiku: pues pruébatelo

Kiyone: a mi no me ha dicho nada

Rangiku: ponte este y búscale un cinturón bonito

Yachiru: rangiku-san!

(rangiku corre a la velocidad de la luz al departamento de niñas)

Yachiru: me queda muy apretado

Rangiku: bien, quítatelo en lo que busco otro

Yachiru: ok

(Y como por arte de magia rangiku se encontró con un hermoso vestido blanco con rayas rojas y adornos plateados)

Rangiku: yachiru, yachiru, pruébate este (corre a la velocidad de la luz al departamento de damas)

Rukia: ¿así esta bien?

Rangiku: esta perfecto ¿nemu, tu ya estas lista?

Nemu: si

Rangiku: perfecto, ya vuelvo (corre a toda velocidad al departamento de niñas)

Yachiru: esta muy bonito

Rangiku: ¿te queda?

Yachiru: si

Rangiku: bien, cámbiate ya

Yachiru: ¿no me lo puedo llevar puesto?

Rangiku: claro que no, es para la fiesta

Yachiru: TToTT

(rangiku corre a la velocidad de la luz al departamento de damas)

Rangiku: ¿no falta nadie?

Isane: falta kiyone

Kiyone: no me queda bien TToTT

Rangiku: rápido busquen el vestido adecuado

(Todas hacen un escándalo mundial, como se podrán imaginar todos se les quedan viendo raro)

Yoruichi: ¿Cómo este? (sosteniendo en su mano un vestido- después explico como son los vestidos-)

Soi fong: yoruichi-sama *O*

Rangiku: kiyone pruébatelo

(Momento de tensión mientras todas esperan)

Kiyone: y-ya me lo puse

Rangiku: sal

Kiyone: pimienta (jaja ok no)

(kiyone sale y todas se quedan plasmadas)

Todas: te queda muy bonito *o*

Rangiku: ahora que todas tenemos ropa, ¡a la zapatería!

Tara tara tarara tararara

Nanao: primero hay que pagar (subiéndose los lentes)

Rangiku: es cierto, ¡a las cajas!

(Volviendo con el zanahorio, ichigo estaba sacando las bolsas del closet que parecían infinitas y en todo momento byakuya sostenía se espada contra su cuello)

Ichigo: no creo que este aqui

Renji: busca más

(Entra yuzu en la habitación)

Yuzu: ya buscamos en toda la cuadra y nada (tan alarmada que no logro notar que byakuya empuñaba una katana contra su hermano)(se va)

Ichigo: ¡eso es!

Renji: ¿Qué? ¿La encontraste? Si esta muerta te mato (XD)

Ichigo: No, pero acabo de descubrir algo

renji: ¿Qué?

ichigo: ¿desde cuando nos preocupamos tanto por rukia?, todo esto es porque byakuya esta preocupado y quiere a rukia de vuelta, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que quiere proteger a su hermanita

(Un silencio súper extremadamente incomodo invadió la habitación y byakuya acerco su katana aun mas al cuello de ichigo, pero llega ishin y se ve obligado a guardarla)

Ishin: ichigo, aun no la encontramos ¿todavía no te contesta?

Ichigo: ¿eh?

Ishin: si, por el celular

Byakuya, renji

Ishin: si, por el celular

Byakuya, renji e ichigo:genius:

(ichigo toma el celular y le marca)

*llamada telefónica*

Bep…bep…

Rukia: ¿hola?

Ichigo: rukia donde jo… demonios estas, llevamos horas buscándote

Rukia: rangiku-san me informo que había un hollow y fui a ayudarla, quizá no escuchaste tu alarma por andar soñando

Ichigo: tan siquiera hubieras dejado rastro de tu presencia

Renji: rukia…

Ichigo: quitate… dame el celular… -¡PAS!-( ichigo cae al suelo)

Renji: rukia vuelve, ya debemos irnos a la sociedad de almas

Rukia: me ire con rangiku-san si no les importa

Renji: ¿Qué dice usted capitán?

(byakuya asiente con la cabeza)

Renji: bien nos vemos alla

*fin de la llamada telefónica*

Ichigo: (aun en el suelo) ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no importa mi opinión?

Renji: no

Ichigo: se supone que ella iba a ayudarme con los preparativos (agarra el teléfono) ¡traidora, traidora!

Renji: cállate y vámonos (le mete la píldora de kon por la boca)

Kon: por fin salgo, no se preocupen cuidara muy bien de las cosas

Ichigo: ni se te ocurra tocar mis cosas peluche del… (byakuya y renji lo arrastran a las puertas del senkai)

(Ya en el seireitei se dirigían al cuartel del escuadron 13 donde se realizaría la fiesta)

Kenpachi: esta aquí

Yachiru: vamos a buscarlo Kenny estoy segura de que es por acá

Kenpachi: ¿segura?

Yachiru: si Kenny por allá

Kenpachi: esta bien (comienza a correr con yachiru en hombros)

*mientras tanto*

Ichigo:bueno ya vine, ya les ayude con las cosas, ¿ahora que hago?

Ukitake: debemos hacer el inventario para saber si esta todo aquí ¿tienes la lista?

Ichigo: TToTT

Kiyone y Sentaro: deja las cosas por aquí (apuntando a lados contrarios) ¡Por aquí!... ¡QUE POR AQUÍ CON UNA…!

Ukitake: creo que están bien ahí mismo

Ichigo: bueno entre mas pronto empiece más pronto terminare

(ukitake, kiyone y sentaro se retiran e ichigo se queda solo por horas y horas revisando las cosas hasta que…)

Rukia: ya vine

Ichigo: ¿enserio? :nomedigas:

Rukia: no te quejes vine a ayudarte

Ichigo: ya para que, ya llevo más de la mitad

Rukia: bueno entonces supongo que ya no necesitas ayuda (se aleja)

Ichigo: no, quédate O.O

(Y así fue hasta el atardecer cuando estaba a punto de concluir el día de trabajo del escuadrón 13)

Ukitake: bueno aquí concluye el día, ¿esta todo en orden?

Ichigo: si, todo lo de la lista… bueno vámonos

Ukitake: no olviden venir el miércoles para lo que sigue

Rukia: claro que no, hasta entonces taicho

(Se van por la puerta senkai):nomedigas: XD

Ichigo: creo que tomare un baño estoy lleno de sudor

Rukia: si ni siquiera hiciste nada

Ichigo: eran muchas bolsas

Rukia: jaja pues ya báñate que apestas jajajaja

Ichigo: tsk ¬¬

(Y cuando ichigo termino de bañarse [con renpuu*] bajo las escaleras al escuchar que yuzu y su papá no se callaban)

Ichigo: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

(yuzu sostenía un álbum de fotos mientras parloteaba al mismo tiempo que su papá, rukia tenia los cachetes llenos de aire, seguramente por aguantarse la risa, y Karin… Karin ya estaba cenando)

Yuzu: aquí esta llorando como niña, y aquí lo estaban bañando

Ishin: siempre fue un llorón jajaja

Rukia: XD *pensando*jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajaja (infinito)

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?! (les arrebata el álbum) ¿Por qué le enseñan esto a rukia?

(rukia aprovecho que estaban distraídos con ichigo y saco la cabeza por la ventana para tomar aire y reír a carcajadas)

Ishin: ella tiene derecho de saber de su familia

Ichigo: ¡HAY FOTOS DE MI DESNUDO AQUÍ!

Yuzu: no exageres ichigo, eras muy pequeño

Ichigo: ya no hay privacidad

Ishin: ahora vamos a ver los videos

Ichigo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**CONTINUARA XD**

**Oliwiss**

**Por los que se preguntaban que es renpuu*, es el shampoo y acondicionador para el cabello de renji XD ( ren=renji puu=shampoo) jeje lose esta mal escrito poo pero al diablo la ortografía XD**

**Bueno en otras cosas…**

**GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Me tarde mucho en este episodio (mas o menos un mes o así), pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer la escuela. Pero ya salí de vacaciones y para recompensarlos les traeré:**

**Un one-shot**

**Un fanfic nuevo**

**Los 2 de mundos alternos**

**Juro que ahora le echare muchas ganas a el fanfic (por cierto el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo TToTT, lo bueno es que va a ser mas largo)**

**Bueno en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sigo insistiendo, pliss DEJEN REVIEWSSSSS y así podrán disfrutar de el final y las recompensas XD**

**Bueno con esto concluyo el capitulo 2, yo soy mizuki ukitake 13 BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3 el dia ha llegado parte 1

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. . .**

**Ne, mentira ¿qué onda? ¿Que cuentan? Ya se impuntual esta vez pero hubo unos problemas y pues al final les digo de que se tratan. También voy a dar respuesta a sus comentarios, pero eso después de que disfruten el pen último capítulo de este fic**

**Declaimer: bleach no me pertenece, solo la historia. Los personajes son propiedad de kubo trolling maximus-sama**

_¡El día ha llegado!_

**24 de diciembre 5:30 pm **

Ichigo: ya nos vamos

Yuzu: (casi llorando) promete que volverás antes de las 12

Karin: mejor que eso promete que no vendrás igual de borracho que papá

Ichigo: claro que no, ¿con quién creen que están hablando?

Rukia: ustedes estén tranquilas si hace algo indebido yo lo regaño

Ichigo: -.-U

Ishin: Rukia-chan eres tan madura, deberías ser la novia de mi hijo, pero él es demasiado idiota

Ichigo y Karin: no empieces a decir tonterías o arruinaras la navidad otra vez (dándole una patada)

Yuzu: traten de no pelear frente a rukia-chan en navidad

Ichigo: ¡ay, ya vámonos!

(Afuera con chappy y kon)

Ichigo: (a kon) te dejare ir a la fiesta de inoue, pero si dañas mi reputación te juro que te meto a la licuadora

Rukia: (usa el gikongan) chappy te portas bien

Chappy: comere mucho por ti ¡PYON!

Rukia: arruinaras mi gigai TToTT

Kon: ¿Cuándo he hecho algo malo?

Ichigo: *mirada asesina*

Kon: mejor no respondas

Rukia: y cuida a Chappy

Kon: bien, pero voy a necesitar una correa para eso

Ichigo: arréglatelas

(Se largan por fin)

Ichigo: deben estar en el teatro, lo primero es la pastorela

Rukia: vamos

(Vuelan o saltan lo que sea)

Ukitake: Ichigo te estábamos esperando, la gente ya comienza a llegar y todavía no están los actores

Kyoraku: si, ¿Dónde está el angelito?

Kiyone y Sentaro: taicho, nos informan que el shinigami que hace el papel de José fue devorado por un hollow

Ukitake: rayos, Ichigo tu eres el único que se sabe los diálogos de todos, tienes que ayudarnos

Rukia: *con tono sarcástico* si Ichigo eres nuestra salvación

Ichigo: ¿Qué? Yo no le hago a eso. . .

Ukitake y Rukia: por favor *caritas suplicantes*

Ichigo: de ninguna manera

(Ukitake, Kyoraku, Rukia, Kiyone y Sentaro hacen cara de perrito)

Ichigo: :NO:

(Llega komamura)

Komamura: por favor *carita*

Ichigo: está bien *O*. . . espera ¿Qué?

Kyoraku: pónganle la barba falsa

Ichigo: ¿eh?

Nanao: a la orden

Ichigo: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kiyone y Sentaro: ya llegaron todos y el teatro está lleno

Ukitake: bien comencemos

(Se abre el telón, la primera escena es con Toshiro y Nemu)

Toshiro: tú darás a luz al hijo de dios bla bla bla

Rangiku: ese es mi Capi

Momo: tu puedes Shiro-chan

Kira: creo que lo están avergonzando

(Pasa la escena esa y el telón se cierra y se abre de nuevo)

Ichigo:*inexpresivamente* ¡oh no! Mi esposa María está embarazada y yo solo tengo un burro *señalando a renji*

Nemu: *inexpresivamente* no tenemos donde quedarnos (siguen hablando)

Byakuya: contrataron actores baratos, yo mismo podría hacer mejor el papel

Ukitake: y ¿porque no te inscribiste?

Byakuya: no después de lo de los celulares (si es que entienden)

Ichigo:*inexpresivamente* por favor deme posada en su bella casa

Nemu: *inexpresivamente* por favor

Shuuhei: no estoy seguro de sus intenciones

Rukia: *en tono demasiado exagerado* no los dejes entrar, míralos son muy raros

Shuuhei: pero su esposa está embarazada

Rukia: *exagerando* entonces que se queden en el corral

Byakuya: eso es actuación

Kenpachi: yo creo que ese es el otro extremo

Toshiro: *inexpresivamente* deben seguir la estrella pastores

Yachiru: mírenme soy una estrella *literalmente*

Kiyone y Sentaro: gracias ángel

Nanao: sigamos la estrella

(Escena final)

Toshiro: ha nacido el hijo de dios bla bla bla

(Se cierra el telón)

*todos aplauden*

*Mientras tanto en la tienda de urahara*

Yoruichi: abran rápido los regalos, ya me tengo que ir

Ururu: este es para el señor Kisuke de nuestra parte (le da el regalo)

Jinta: son unos boxers

Urahara: wow que considerados (saca un regalo) este es mío para tesai

Tesai:(lo abre) una batidora nueva :'D (saca un enorme regalo) este es para yoruichi

(Yoruichi se asoma dentro de la enorme caja y se sorprende al ver una casita de gatos llena de cosas que se pueden arañar)

Todos: ._.

Urahara: hmm… Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: *reacciona* oh… es cierto (saca un regalo) es para ustedes niños

Jinta: robots a control remoto ¡genial!

Ururu: muchas gracias, yoruichi-san

Urahara: ¿Cómo es que los conseguiste?

Yoruichi: larga historia

**Flashback**

Gente: oh miren un gato cantante

Orihime: ¡asi es! vengan a ver a "yoruichi" el increíble gato cantante

Yoruichi: miau miau miau miau miau atún… digo miau

Orihime: se sabe de madona y hasta rancheras

Gente: ohhhhh!

(Todos empiezan a darle dinero a orihime en el sombrero de urahara… así es, Yoruichi se lo robo)

Orihime: gracias, con lo que guste cooperar

**Fin del flashback**

Ururu: debió haber trabajado mucho

Yoruichi: si ^^U

(De vuelta al seireitei)

Nanao: presidenta es hora de repartir los regalos de la asociación femenina de shinigamis

Yachiru: ¡siiii! Son chocolates con forma de kenny

Isane: son deliciosos

Rangiku: no se ensucien la ropa, todavía ni siquiera empieza la cena

Nanao: ya llego el transporte por nosotras

Rangiku: al fin

Yachiru: es la carreta limosina de bya-kun (la del ova 2)

Kiyone: ¿tenemos permiso de usarlo?

Rangiku: claro, nemu pidió permiso

Nemu:*inexpresivamente* lo amenace *gira su mano-taladro*

Yachiru: ¡suban todas!

(Se suben y se van en la carroza)

(Cerca del cuarto escuadron 4 ya estaban casi todos reunidos obiamente todos con traje)

Ikaku: ¿Cuándo van a llegar con el sake?

Yumichika: rangiku-san se encargara de eso

Rangiku: ya llegamos

Ikaku: o

Yamamoto: bien ahora podremos abrir los regalos

Ikaku: :C ¡waaaa!

Yumichica: LOL

Byakuya y Rukia: Pero mira como beben los peces en el rio

Ichigo: ¡ay cállense que desesperan!

Rukia: solo tenemos el espíritu navideño no como tú y por cierto mira tengo ropa sexy

Ichigo: mi abuela es más joven y sexy que tu ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

Rukia: ya te dije que no lo sé y…. ¿tienes abuela?

Ichigo: lo vez, ¿Qué clase de persona olvida su edad? Nada más falta que olvides tu nombre

Rukia: bueno déjame en paz no tuve infancia

Renji: ¡cállense! Que comenzaremos con los regalos

Yamamoto: así es ¿Qué tal si comenzamos contigo ichigo kurosaki?

Ichigo: bien, a mí me toco regalarle a Rin, yumichika me conto que te gustan los pasteles*saca un pastel de mango con fresas*

Rin: arigato gosaimasu *¬* *después del shock de pasteles* A mí me toco regalarle a mi teniente

Nemu: *inexpresivamente* es muy lindo

Rin: gracias, es un set de joyería hecho con insectos que petrifique yo mismo

Nemu: *inexpresivamente*yo le voy a regalar a kuchiki rukia (abre una caja y se la enseña)

Rukia: kawaiii~~~~~ OwO

Ichigo: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

La cosa tenía el ojo izquierdo negro y el derecho verde (como nutty de Happy tree friends XD), un pelo en la frente café, dientes de pirañas, orejas de perro y tentáculos de pulpo (y estaba viva)

Rukia: mira renji ¿no es hermoso?

Renji: aleja esa cosa de mí

Nemu:*inexpresivamente* me alegro de que te haya gustado

Rukia: yo le regalare a Soi Fong taicho

Soi fong:*abre el regalo* esto es… un álbum de yoruichi-sama, un llavero de yoruichi-sama y un peluche de yoruichi-sama *0*

Ichigo: ¿cómo conseguiste eso?

Rukia: con ayuda de cierto tendero

Soi fong: yoruichi-samaaaaa

Sasakibe: soi fong taicho es su turno

Soi Fong: oh cierto, aquí tienes Yamada Hanataro

Hanataro: wow una motosierra ^^U eto…. Yo le regalo a hisagi-san

Shuuhei: Vaya esto es… un libro de la amistad **(ohhhhhhhhhh XD esto me huele a friendzon de parte de rangiku)**

Yamamoto: el que sigue

Regalos

Regalos

Regalos

Omaeda: aquí tiene ise-fukitaicho

Nanao: eto… gracias (el regalo era joyería fina)

Kyoraku: que se lo ponga

*golpe de la death note de nanao-chan*

Regalos

Toshiro: a mí me toco regalarle a momo

Rangiku: debe ser el destino capi

Toshiro: cállate matsumoto

Momo: está bien shiro-chan

Toshiro: ya te dije que no me llames asi, yo soy el niño hombre hitsugaya, digo el capitán demomano* toshiro, digo… hay olvídalo ten tu regalo

(Era un collar de cristales de hielo y nieve)

Momo: está muy linda shiro-chan ^^

Toshiro: de nada -.-

Regalos

Regalos

Mayuri: teniente matsumoto tenga esta crema anti-arrugas

Rangiku: ¿eh?

Toshiro: jajajajajajajaja **(lo sé es extraño que se ría)**

Rangiku: a mí me toco regalarle al capitán comandante y como no sabia que comprar le regalo este microondas

Yamamoto: ya que, yo le voy a regalar a byakuya

Byakuya: no se moleste en llamarme por mi nombre

Yamamoto: batalle mucho en conseguir esto

(Adentro había chocolates, un llavero y un peluche del embajador de algas edición navideña. Byakuya estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa daba miedo. ~.

Yamamoto:se nota que te gusto, bien ahora tu

Byakuya: toma renji

Renji: oh un peluche de mono y serpiente… hechos a mano

Regalos y bla bla bla y por fin se acaba

Ikaku: por fin terminaron los regalos

Shuuhei: ¡SI! Que empiece la fiesta

**CONTINUARA….  
**

**Lo siento, tuve que ir de viaje y eso y la escuela y renji x refrigerador XD amor eterno XD ok no**

**Total contestare sus preguntas:**

**Phantom Claire****: gracias sus comentarios me hacen feliz**

**o0 Viech 0o****: gracias por seguirme amigo. Lo siento mucho por el incidente de "la única", sabía que eras hombre pero mi lap estaba fallando y no pude corregir este error Pd: XD después lo corrijo**

**Soi Yo****: gracias ^.^ la continuación será en un mes (gomene pero estaré ocupada)**

**Darkrius13****: sí que disfruto hacerlo sufrir ¬w¬ gracias por la buena vibra y lamento el forzarlos a comentar**

**Dejare mi cuenta de face por si alguien quiere ser mi amiga (lo se soy una forever alone):**

** . **

**Y aquí el de mi amiga ichirukista para que hablen y así y eto eto esoooo:**

** . .526?fref=ts**

**Muy bien esto es todo si quieren algo pídanmelo en Facebook y si quieren hare una página para que sea más fácil saber cuándo subo fic**

**Estén atentos a mi cuenta pues subiré el one shot y les avisare varias cosas**

**Y con esta me despido no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo **

**Yo soy Mizuki U. (cambio de nombre) y los espero a la otra **

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4 La Fiesta (capitulo final)

**Hola, atrasada T-T pero bueno aquí el último capítulo del fic después doy respuestas y excusas, etcétera **

**Diclaimer: bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a kubo troll-sama, si me pertenecieran todos seria monitos de palo**

_**El día llego parte 2**_

(Todos empiezan a hacer desorden y el zanahorio bien emo –pero no más que ulquiorra XD)

Rukia: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Ichigo: ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Me obligaron a organizar la fiesta, la pastorela y el intercambio, me pusieron una barba falsa, yumichika me dio un libro con tips de belleza y kenpachi ya casi me mata 3 veces

Rukia: relájate, ya todo termino, solo queda la fiesta y el escuadrón 4 recogerá todo cuando termine

Hanataro: eh?

Rukia: ponte a bailar, no andes de ginch

Ichigo: no me gusta bailar y para tu información tú bailas como gusano

Rukia: ¿Qué? Para tu información Naruto dice que bailo bonito (ese Naruto es un loquillo XD)

Ichigo: así pues…

Sasakibe: yamamoto-taicho tenemos un ataque aéreo

Ichigo: ay no puede ser

(Todos se asoman y se preparan para la batalla, pero para su sorpresa era…)

**Era una avioneta que decía: "10% de descuento urahara´s shop". Y de la avioneta saltaron en paracaídas yoruichi gato y urahara.**

Ichigo: solo era el sombrerero loco

Soi fong: yoruichi-samaaaa *O* *trata de atraparla y queda debajo del paracaídas*

Yoruichi: Soi fong ¿Dónde estás?

Soi fong: ayudaaaaa

Urahara: tuve el mejor plan publicitario

Ichigo: bien, pero ¿Quién conducía la avioneta?

(La avioneta se estrella en la torre de penitencia)

Yamamoto: tú pagaras eso

Urahara: adiós descuento

(Soi fong sale del paracaídas)

Soi fong: yoruichi-sama porque venía con ese loco de nuevo

Yoruichi: es una larga historia

*flash back*

Yoruichi gato: lalalalala atún atún *caminando por la calle*

Sebastian de kuroshitsuji **(después explico)**: oh que lindo gatito… y habla, es como yo **(ok no XD)**

Yoruichi: oh, digo miau

Sebastian: bochan ¿me lo puedo quedar?

Ciel: :NO:

Sebastian: ToT

(Ciel se aleja)

Sebastian: no te preocupes gatito, yo te cuidare y te daré de comer

Yoruichi: vaya no es mala idea

Sebastian: así es

Urahara: alto en nombre de la ley

Sebastian y yoruichi: ¿eh?

Urahara: ese gato es un recluso de la penitenciaria de karakura, ¡Entregate!

Sebastian: ¿es cierto eso, gatito

Yoruichi: si, debo ir y cumplir mi condena para que mi conciencia este limpia

Sebastian: hasta siempre Gatito T^T

*fin del flashback*

Rangiku: ya instalamos el karaoke

Yoruichi: ya oíste soi fong a cantar (jala a soi fong)

Soi fong: espera yoruichi-sama

Yoruichi: tú empiezas ¿ok?

Soi fong: :okay:

*houki boshi*

Rukia: mira, podrias relajarte cantando

Ichigo: no, eso no es lo mio

Rukia: vamos no puedes pasártela asi en navidad, tus hermanas en verdad quieren que te diviertas

Ichigo: ¿y porque tu no haces nada?, si ese es el caso tu canta una canción

Rukia: y si yo canto una ¿tú también?

Ichigo: trato, solo si la cantas bien

*change*

Ichigo: mierda

Rukia: ¿y?

Ichigo: dos tres

Rukia: bueno al parecer ya te estas divirtiendo mas

Ichigo:*en el tono más amargado posible* dame el micrófono

*Asterisk* LOL

Ichigo: ¿contenta?

Ikaku: no tiene caso cantar si no estas borracho*pone una botella de sake en la boca de ichigo*

Ichigo: OI espera *gluglugluglu*

Ikaku: hasta los capitanes ya le entraron

Kyoraku: ToT*cantando*ella me mintió, ella me mintió, me dijo que era una chica y no es cierto, era Ukitake~~~

Ukitake: y por eso cantamos ToT

Nota: la canción que estaban cantando ukitake y kyoraku es una parodia de vocaloid que la cantan kaito y gakupo, la parodia no me pertenece, el video le pertenece a sus respectivos autores y el fansub al canal de youtube de Oscar Len (el video se llama Vocaloid Karaoke Parodia Completa)

Byakuya: *rap de listen to one story*

Isane: kuchiki-taicho creo que esta esquizofrénico, solo susurra cosas

Ichigo: ¿hasta byakuya? Claro que no yo no soy un borracho

Rukia: ándale ichigo *borracha*

Ichigo: ¿tú también?

Yumichika: solo le di una copa

Ichigo: jajajajajajaja odio mi vida

Ikaku: el tampoco resistió mucho

Renji: entiendo lo de rukia pero tú me has decepcionado ichigo

Kenpachi: ya que todo el mundo se volvió loco supongo que no importa si canto una canción

Unohana: yo primero, por favor

Kenpachi: *en el tono más amargado posible* Bien

*sakura biyori*

Renji: jaja están todos borrachos

Ichigo: no estamos borrachos

Rukia: somos loquillos

Ichigo: exacto y por eso cantaremos una canción

Rukia: pues ahora yo no quiero cantar

Ichigo: pero somos loquillos de corazón

Rukia: pero la capitana unohana me da miedo

Ichigo: pero si ella ya termino de cantar

Rukia: XD

Renji: sus discusiones son aun más irritantes cuando están borrachos

Rukia: bien cantemos

Kenpachi: hey es mi turno

Yachiru: ichi ichi

Kenpachi: no me apoyes ¬¬

*glow*

(Se les pasa el efecto del alcohol)

Rukia: ¿Por qué cantamos?

Ichigo: No… no lose

Kenpachi: mi turno

*tonight tonight tonight*

Renji: jaja estaban bien borrachos

Ichigo y Rukia: ¡CALLATE!

Rangiku: capi cantemos

Toshiro: :NO:

Rangiku: capi cantemos

Toshiro: QUE NO

Rangiku: ándele, le prometo que hare mis deberes del mes en una semana

Toshiro: Espera *saca una cámara* dilo de nuevo

Mayuri: si es hora de cantar con tu teniente entonces yo comenzare

Byakuya: yo sere el primero en cantar con mi teniente, vamos idiota (refiriéndose a renji)

Renji: :okay:

*Sen no yoru wo koete- o como se diga*

Mayuri: Nemu, por tu culpa nos ganaron

Nemu: *inexpresivamente* lo siento mucho, mayuri-sama

Toshiro: bien, ahora has tu promesa de nuevo porque a tapa seguía con la tapa puesta :genius:

Rangiku: bien, soy Rangiku Matsumoto y un niño de primaria sabe más que yo

Toshiro: NO SE SUPONE QUE DIGAS ESO

Rangiku: bien bien, es que se me olvido el dialogo

Mayuri: Nemu, prepara tus cuerdas vocales

Nemu: *inexpresivamente* si, mayuri-sama

*life is like a boat*

Rangiku: capi, ya casi todos están cantando

Toshiro: has el juramiento

Rangiku: yo Rangiku Matsumoto hare mis deberes dela semana en un mes

Toshiro: ¡AL REVEZ!

Rangiku: TT^TT

Ichigo: qué bonito cantas, Renji

Renji: CALLATE!

Rukia: jajajajaja

Ukitake: yo no tengo teniente T^T

Rukia: Kaien-dono TToTT

Kira y Shuhei: no tenemos capitán T^T

Ikaku: todos están bipolares

*hanabi* (por fin Rangiku lo dijo bien)

Mientras tanto en "Las Noches"

Ulquiorra: Aizen-sama Aizen-sama Feliz navidad

Aizen: odio la navidad

Ulquiorra: :okay:

Regresando al seireitei

Ichigo: ¿Qué horas son? Ya deberíamos estar en la casa

Rukia: ¿crees que tu papá nos regañe?

Ichigo: a mí si

Urahara: no se vayan, la cosa se pone buena*borracho*

Ichigo: adiós

*se van, dejando a todos haciendo un desastre*

Ichigo: no hagas ruido al entrar

Rukia: ¿crees que ya llego santa?

Ichigo: santa no existe

Rukia: incrédulo T^T

Ichigo: duerme en el closet esta vez, no quiero que despiertes a mis hermanas

Rukia: yuju! I like the closet

Ichigo: WTF? No hables en inglés (se acuesta y Rukia ya se había metido al closet a punto de cerrar la puerta)

Rukia: ichigo

Ichigo: ¿Qué?

Rukia: de alguna manera siento que olvidamos algo

3…2…1…

(Ambos salen corriendo a la velocidad de la luz a la casa de orihime y se detuvieron en la entrada jadeando del cansancio)

Rukia: ¿crees que estén bien?

(Desde adentro de la casa)

Uryuu: bájate de la lámpara

Orihime: jhdjhgdkjhgfihnklkaejh

Kon: Hey!

Chad: Mmm…

(Ichigo y Rukia entran de golpe y ven a orihime amordazada, chappy en la lámpara, con amenazándola con un lápiz y chad tirado en el piso, todos los demás se quedaban viendo raro)

Ichigo: ¿porque hiciste eso?

Chappy: trató de perforarme la cara ¡pyon! *señalando a Kon*

Kon: Solo te iba a maquillar, te iba a hacer un favor haciendo que te veas guapa

Rukia: ¿Qué? ¿Qué insinúas?

Kon: nee-san, no fue… (rukia lo golpea)

Ichigo: hey ese es mi cuerpo *le jala el cabello a Rukia*

Rukia: ouch! ¡OYE!

Uryuu: ¿pensaban dormir en su forma espiritual?

Ichigo: ¿Qué? Claro que no, eso sería tonto

Keigo: ¿Por qué hay 2 ichigos y 2 rukias?

Tatsuki: Y ¿Por qué uno de ellos le dice nee-san a Rukia?

(Vuelven al gigai)

Rukia: No me queda otra opción

*les quita la memoria con una de esas cosas de los hombres de negro en forma del pato Donald*

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Yuzu: onii-chan levántate, es navidad

Ichigo: ya voy *se pone las pantuflas*

Rukia: Ichigo, corre, mira lo que me trajo Santa

*Ichigo baja las escaleras*

Rukia: es un cuaderno de dibujo

Ichigo: arg…. =o=

Karin: ichi-ni mira lo que te trajo Santa

*Ichigo sorprendido se frota los ojos*

Ichigo: ¿¡UN AUTO!?

Ishin: si, solo te falta saber conducir así que lo tomare prestado

Ichigo: claro que no Santa me lo trajo a mí

Rukia: pero si tu no creías en Santa

Ishin: Rukia-chan tiene razón, que hijo tan zopenco tengo

Ichigo: ¡VEN PARA ACA VIEJO!

Yuzu: ya calenté la comida, dejen de pelear

Ishin: *a ichigo* hueles a alcohol, por fin creces

Ichigo: ¿Qué?

Karin y Yuzu: ¡ICHIGO!

**FIN :3**

**Bueno después del largo momento de espera aquí les dejo el final. La verdad es que no pude actualizar porque ya tenía el capítulo completo y ya lo iba a subir solo que la computadora ya no quiso prender y cuando la llevaron a arreglar borraron todo lo que ya había escrito y lo tuve que reescribir**

**Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior toshiro dice: "el capitán **_**demomano**_** toshiro". Se preguntaran ¿Qué es "demomano"?. Es que un día mi hermana soñó que mi mascota (es un perro) hablaba con otro perro y decían: demomano, demomano. Y luego se reían mientras decían: "jajaja hitsugaya jaja hitsugaya" y quedamos traumadas con eso y por eso lo pusimos XD.**

**Bueno, respuesta a los comentarios:**

o0 Viech 0o: **gracias por seguir el fic y te agradezco que hallas entendido el fic**

Phantom Claire: **me alegra saber que te gusto el fic, mis fics son demasiado extraños lose, después mando a Facebook una imagen del regalo de Rukia**

Darkrius13: **con este episodio sabras donde quedo ishin XD. Por lo de Halloween de hecho ya estaba empezándolo, creo que va a ser un one-shot muuuuyyy largo**

anlu-chan: **el fic es loquillo de corazón como ichigo y rukia en este episodio XD. Es genial que les guste mi fic TwT*le yo llorando de felicidad***

gatito LOL: **se esperaba la exageración en rukia. Ese ichigo tan feliz como siempre.**

**Bien, he hecho una página de facebook que se llama como el canal de (le cambie el nombre otra vez ahora es Los 4 Bleachers) dejo el link (a ver si ahora si quiere copiarse ¬¬) si les gusto este fic o esperan uno de Halloween denle "like" a la página. La página no tiene foto de perfil pero tiene una portada con 4 fulanos que se supone que somos los admin.**

**Ahí les explicaremos como se administrara la página y quienes administraran esta misma**

**Y esto es todo, voy a extrañar sus comentarios T^T, lo bueno es que habrá otras historias**

**Ojala nos volvamos a encontrar en otro fic**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
